


Destiel drabbles

by supernatural_shipping_galore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Panties, Fluff, Happy Castiel, Happy Dean, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_shipping_galore/pseuds/supernatural_shipping_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just some destiel drabbles I made at four am, but who knows who will like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel drabbles

Touching. One of the things dean and castiel love to do. They love touching during sex when they are connected in such a passionate moment. They love touching when just relaxing watching reruns of doctor sexy, just hugging and synchronizing their breathing together. They love touching just underneath the tables, Cas’s hand on dean's thigh, or their hand welded together now that they finally can. They were both so hesitant of taking a step to being together after seven years. It felt like it would be impossible to be happy since being apart of the hunter's life, you take what you can get, but dean really hit the gold mine with Cas, and he couldn't ask for more and he hope neither would Cas. 

After Dean thinks he finally got Cas over doctor sexy, he wants to find a new show to watch with his boy friend and do couply things right? And maybe have a few chick flick moments that could lead to something else if you know what I mean. He searched up shows that might catch his eye. Nothing really popped out. After scrolling for the tenth time on netflix, he just decided to try out a random show and see if he likes it. A show called sherlock looks interesting enough with an interesting description. Ok, so maybe he didn't know that he would get addicted, also maybe he didn't know that he could watch it all in 14 hours. He talked to Cas about it, he seemed a little confused because Cas is Cas, but they stayed up together, laughing about John's and Sherlock's relationship, and crying about Sherlock’s “death”. But Dean would mostly spend looking at Cas with the glow of the tv on his gorgeous face and his beautiful features that Dean just wants to run his fingers along all day, but with his curled up in his arms under a blanket is just what he needs right now and he hopes forever.

Castiel has sometimes been sneaky, like walking in on Dean singing in the kitchen making breakfast. Cas will just stare until Dean notices and nearly falls, or he will give dean a hug from behind and gently kiss his neck just like any sappy boyfriend would do. Also one time Cas was going to His and Dean’s room to drop of new sheets, and he saw Dean trying on those pink lacy panties he gave him secretly last valentines. The curves of his ass were definitely outlined beautifully in them and the color was just right with his freckles. He stared at first just admiring the walked in and tapped that son of a bitch’s ass, he walked out after saying “that ass is mine and I’m damn proud about it”. Dean now really knows he needs to wear panties more often.

Sure Dean loved the domestic life with Cas and cuddling in the morning, but he wanted to show Cas something that he just think Cas should learn for the best. He wakes up Cas at 7am which is not easy now that he has gotten comfortable in bed sleeping, he finally wakes him up after sucking him off as a trade to get up. He gets dressed and they walk down to the gun training area in the bunker. Cas still a little bit groggy rubs his eyes as he asks “What are we doing here? I don't know how to shot a gun.” “Exactly!” Dean says while inserting a clip into a gun. “If I shoot somebody it's your fault” Cas says taking the gun out of Dean's hand, but Dean finds that Cas holding a gun is super hot. Dean steps behind Cas and puts his hands on Cas’s to guide him so he really won’t shoot somebody. He just soothes Cas’s nerves so he isn't tense by just praising him and running his hands up and down his arms. Cas pulled the trigger and actually did pretty good for his first shot. Dean turned his boyfriend around and kissed him because with is boyfriend just having shot a gun just turned him on for some reason. Castiel sure does like his boyfriend.

((Ok so this is where it gets smutty bros))  
Sam was out, so Dean and Cas decide to make most of his outing. Cas was just lying on the couch but Dean swooped down and picked up Cas bridal style and brought him to their bedroom. He started to strip and Cas got to idea that he should too. A Pile of clothes started to gather in the corner of their room. Then kissing and heat and saliva was shared between them. Touching each other caused sensation of course, pulses and beads of sweat are dripping from their fore heads. Both of them had hard cocks ,and their boxers just slip off. Dean moaned as Cas grabbed his hand and started jerking them off in sync. Pre cum is dripping down as lube as both of them edge closer to their climax. Dean slams his lips and both of them give of them give such a lad moan that if Sam were home then he sure would not forgive Dean for a while. Their stomachs are coated with come from their high. They collapse in bed cuddled up and Cas finally says “That was hot”. Dean laughs and wraps his arm over his lover, then they hear Sam close the bunker door. They finished just in time so thank chuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading m8s


End file.
